Chapter 1  The Sinful Lust Kaname x Zero
by Eliade-san
Summary: This is more of a light yaoi story. This is the first piece of work I've written and published online. For all fans out there, who are crazy about Kaname x Zero, I hope this first chapter is a nice appetizer for you .


Chapter 1 – The Sinful Lust (Kaname Kuran & Zero Kiryu)

Zero paced impatiently in front of the gate. He knew well that beyond this gate housed beings, beings that despite looking human, they were also stunningly beautiful. In fact, they were too insanely beautiful that one would think that they were out of this world.

'Of course they are out of this world.' He muttered silently under his breath, as a sudden chilly breeze swept past him, causing his snow-white hair to be tousled with the wind.

'Zero! Please help keep the girls at bay! They are extremely enthusiastic as usual! Please help me!' Yuuki Cross's strained plea sounded through the large crowd of Day Class' girls. Zero simply nodded his head and just when he was about to stop a Day Class' girl from getting too near to the Night Class' gate, the gate behind him suddenly sprang open and he immediately tensed up. He hated this feeling. He could feel his muscles tightened up…his bones cringing…his blood rushing through his pulses fervently. 'Tsk!' He let out a frustrated sigh at the contradictory feelings burning inside him.

'Ohaiyo Yuuki.' Kaname greeted the young, small girl who was dressed in the prefect's uniform. 'Ohaiyo Kaname-sempai!' Yuuki greeted back quickly while sinking into a deep bow. Already, she could sense the antagonizing, jealous stares at her back so she just returned a quick smile to the dark-haired, charming man towering before her before rushing off to keep the other Day Class' girls from disturbing the Night Class' students.

Zero who had witnessed the whole scene, was seething deep inside. 'Damn it! What is this feeling inside me? This is not the first time already!' He thought silently, trying not to let out any outbursts which he now have trouble doing so. He wanted to scream badly but he knew he can't do it now so he vented his frustration at a girl in front of him and the poor girl ran away, tears evidently rolling down her cheeks. 'Crap! What did I just do?' Zero scolded himself, his mind reeling to other thoughts…thoughts like how Kaname's velvety voice was seductive, the way he walked with an aura of a King, the way his smooth, dark hair cascaded down to near his neck, his eyes, the softness of his lips….Just thinking about that, Zero got hard. 'Screw you!' He retorted to a nearby tree and walked away.

Kaname have been noticing Zero intently just now, even stopping deliberately a few times to make small chats with some Day Class' girls. 'Hmm…that guy has been acting weird since he became a prefect like my Yuuki-chan…what exactly is he thinking?' He thought silently as Aidou Hanabusa ran up frantically to get him for Night Class.

*After Night Class has ended, Kaname left secretly from the others to take a stroll around Cross Academy and he bumped into Zero in an empty classroom, whose eyes were glowing red and looking as if he thirsted badly for blood*

'Well well well, look what we have here. Vampire' He teased Zero, his eyes shining with sheer mischief and ambled gracefully towards the white-haired boy. As he approached him, he stretched out his long arms to corner Zero against the classroom's wall.

'Get the fucking hell away from me!' Zero said to Kaname fiercely and pushed him away. He could feel his thirst for Kaname's blood in his bones but Kaname just returned a mocking grin at him.

'You need blood don't you? You can always ask for mine.' Kaname replied him, this time his voice resonating near Zero's ears and his face blushed red almost instantly.

'Don't fucking screw with me! Get lost!' Zero shouted loudly in the silent room. Thinking that Kaname will get angry and left the room, he was wrong. The dark-haired leaned in even closer to him and Zero could smell him…his rose-scented shampoo…a little cologne…suddenly, he could not hold it in anymore and pulled Kaname's face near him. 'I love you Kaname-kun! I always do!' And with that, his cold hands loosened their grip on Kaname's face, and he looked sideways to avoid Kaname's gaze…he knew what he had just done was most embarrassing. Confessing to a guy…declaring loves so blatantly…Before he knew it, tears were trickling down his face which tickled his throat, making him thirst more for blood.

'Please go! I don't want to bite you.' He whispered softly to Kaname, his voice still trembling by the embarrassment of his confession just now.

'And if I don't?' Kaname said, his eyes glowing red and Zero stared at him, alarmed that Kaname is getting serious. 'Wha-' Zero was about to talk when Kaname's lips caught him from his mouth. Zero, stunned, could feel Kaname's tongue inside his mouth, twisting and twirling, pushing Zero's tongue around till he's out of breath then Kaname finally broke their lips apart, their saliva hanging in midst. 'I love you too, Zero Kiryu. From the moment I met you in Father's office, I've fallen deep for you. I thought keeping you in Day Class can control my thirst for you but I was wrong.' Kaname whispered softly into Zero's left ear, licking and nibbling it till it flushed deep red. Zero gave Kaname a pleading, almost innocent look as if begging him to stop.

'God damn it. You shouldn't seduce me like that!' Kaname pushed Zero down onto the floor and pushed up his white shirt. He took off the tie form Zero's neck and grazed against his neck with his tongue while Zero kept moaning, begging him to stop. His tongue traced his collarbone and he gave a bite, causing a hickey to form at that spot and Zero winced from the bite.

'Plea…se! Pl... Please stop, Kaname!

'No! Not until I'm done with you! I want to tell you my feelings too.' Kaname's strong hands cupped Zero's flushed cheeks. Then skillfully, his right hand reached down and undid the button on Zero's pants. Before Zero realized what had happened, Kaname's hand groped on his cork and Zero's body immediately jerked up. But Kaname didn't stop there. His hands now grabbing Zero's cork, he squeezed it gently…twisting and turning… stroking it at the tip, his fingers lingering at that spot, circling it…and suddenly, Zero cummed, his body twitching and jerking, his face a deep shade of red.

'Stop….please! I'm gonna come!'

Kaname pretended to ignore Zero's plea and continued, squeezing it till more cum flowed out of Zero's body. Before Zero could protest, Kaname put Zero's cork into his mouth and swallowed it. His tongue lapping the cork…he could feel it getting hotter and harder inside his mouth and he couldn't help smiling. Finally, his mouth released and Zero let out a sigh of relief. His throat hurt from the moaning and groaning that escaped out of him just now and was relieved that Kaname had stopped but he was wrong again.

Kaname leaned over again and spread out Zero's legs wide apart. Then, he pushed his fingers into the underside hole beneath Zero's cork and Zero immediately let out a groan. Ignoring it, Kaname pushed more fingers in to the hole, forcing Zero's ass to cum more and the cum flowed out in between the legs.

'STOP!'

'Fine. I will just have to do from the back then.' And Kaname flipped Zero's limp body over till his bare back now faced him. He teased Zero's nipples and pinched them hard till Zero let out a small scream before continuing putting his fingers into the back hole. With his fingers kept coming in and out of him, Zero kept cumming non-stop, his voice betraying him as he let out enjoying noises. Just then, before he knew it, Kaname thrusted his' into the back hole and saliva came up from Zero's mouth, shocked at the sudden thrust.

'Ze...Zero-kun…I'm gonna move.'

'O...Okay….Arhh'

Kaname rubbed his body against Zero. Sometimes up and down…and then in circles too as his hands cupped Zero's cork, and Zero would moan along, clearly enjoying it. After what seemed like an eternity, their bodies broke apart and they ended up kissing again, their hands on each other's face. Kaname teased Zero's nipples again and stroked his back and it went on and on…


End file.
